Clara Godfrey
'''Clara Lessard-Godfrey '''is Nate's sixth grade social studies and homeroom. She is Nate's least favorite teacher. She is very strict and takes her job very hardly. She makes recurring appearances throughout the series. She has a bad habit on Nate, and often grades him unfairly with d and d- Grades. Mrs. Godfrey was known as Ms. Lessard before getting married. She frequently gives Nate detentions. Gina is her most favourite student, mostly because Gina sucks up to her all the time by always helping and complimenting Mrs.Godfrey. Appearance Mrs. Godfrey has short and dark hair and a semi oval head. She always wears a purple dress and a black sweater., but wore a loose dress during her first pregnancy. Biography Mrs. Godfrey has had two children so far throughout the series. On her first, Katrina, she went on maternity leave for a few months, much to Nate's happiness, but not on her second, Meghan, which made Nate cry. She has also once gone on sabbatical, but immediately was shown to still be as tough as ever upon return. She had also been revealed to have two different dogs and a cat named Ollie. Trivia *Students get instant detention if caught eating in her class. *Nate has came up with many nicknames for Mrs. Godfrey such as: "Godzilla", "Venus de Silo", "Dragon Breath", "She who not must be named" (which is a reference to "He Who not Must Be Named" from Harry Potter) , boring.com", "Pardon My Nachos" , "I can't believe she's Butter" (which is a reference to the dairy company "I can't believe it's butter!" ), "The dark side of the moon",", "Gas Station", "There's a place like homework" and "boring mama". *Despite her supposedly strict personality, she seems fond of Nate's comics, as seen in Big Nate Strikes Again. The comics saved Nate from getting an F grade on his and Gina's collaboration report on Benjamin Franklin, although Mrs. Godfrey gave Gina a F because her visuals came from the Internet. *She once had a case of insomnia, though it was fixed by Uncle Pedro, who is a hypnosist and Teddy's uncle. *Her first daughter's name was Katrina, while her second was called Meghan. *One of her most favorite students was Nate's sister, Ellen. *Nate often expresses his extreme dislike of Mrs. Godfrey through haiku (Japanese poetry), Poor Nate's Almanac (Nate's personal version of Ben Franklin's book, Poor Richard's Almanac), teacher report cards, and his comic books. *There have been only been three times where Mrs. Godfrey has praised Nate. They were on a test, research paper and a notebook check. *One time, Nate sent her a perfect test, but he forgot his name, leaving a mere 99%, therefore she did not give him a B, but most likely a C+. *Once, when Principal Nichols was out for a week, Mrs. Godfrey was the substitute principal, much to Nate's horror. *In the Big Nate Poptropica game, Mrs. Godfrey was the Detention Facilitator instead of Mrs. Czerwicki. *Nate has made various quizzes about Mrs. Godfrey, and when she catches Nate and Teddy reading them, she sends Them to detention. * In one comic Nate was nice and she noticed. Normally, it is ironic because she stood up to Nate once, leading him to make an accident while speaking. *Mrs, Godfrey was called Ms Lessard before getting married, and Nate thought her old yearbook photo looked "atomic" before Francis told him that it was Mrs. Godfrey *On March 29, 2006, it was revealed that Ms. Phillips, who was a junior in college, is Mrs. Godfrey's niece. **It was also revealed during the same time that Mrs. Godfrey has a sister. *On May 17, 2012, it was revealed that Mrs. Godfrey owns a cat named Ollie. *Nate says that Mrs. Godfrey has a stash of Resee's Peanut Butter Cups in her desk. Her desk also has Chad's lucky foot, along with a lot of other stuff. *On September 3, 2003 a teacher named Mr. Gaffney was a long-term-sub for Mrs. Godfrey because she was on sabbatical for five months. *It was revealed that she gives out detentions more than any other teacher combined. *She has the highest rating on Nate's 'P.S. 38 ANGERGRAPH!', with a rating of 'psycho - it's a way of life' *She once used a type of perfume called "Caress my Body", which gave Nate hives *she hates Nate *She was shown to be a good basketball player in Big Nate Makes the Grade Gallery 51LnY+4fbRL._BO2,204,203,200_PIsitb-sticker-arrow-click,TopRight,35,-76_AA300_SH20_OU01_.jpg|Mrs. Godfrey on the cover of "I Smell A Pop Quiz" ComicStrip dated May 8 2015..PNG Gina being thanked by Mrs. Godfrey for her marvelous report on the year 1865..PNG Mrs. Godfrey with her hands on her hips.PNG Mrs. Godfrey in 2000.PNG Mrs. Godfrey & her dog.jpg|Mrs. Godfrey's dog is named Genghis, a clear shot at her. _20150826_225222.JPG|Mrs. Godfrey relaxing Diamagnetic .jpg Category:Teachers Category:P.S 38 staff Category:Staff Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Females Category:Fat Category:Jerks Category:Obese Category:Short Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Women Category:Mrs.Godfrey Category:Alive